Akira
by Carline
Summary: A girl who had served Rome for fifteen years accompanies Bishop Germanius to Britain on the Pope's orders. She is sent with the knights on their last assignment. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own King Arthur. If I did, Tristan and Lancelot wouldn't have died at the end. I will not repeat this cause it's a waste of space.**

**This is another fic with a girl and the knights. I'll try to make it as un-MarySuish as possible, but no promises. Please read and review, I love getting feedback!**

**_Chapter 1_**

Akira watched as the knights cut down the Woads as if they had been nothing but parchment. She smiled ruefully. These were her countrymen. Taken from their homes fifteen years ago, as she had been. Her brother had fought with them at one point, but she knew he was dead. She had felt it in her bones as he had taken his last breath. He had been the only person she had ever really talked to. She had been closer to him than anyone who had ever lived on this earth. And she had not been there for him when he died. She had been serving Rome also, but in a more specific way. She had served the Pope as an assassin. She had lost count of the men she had killed. They were irrelevant.

She had visited Britain several times as well, once before her brother died, twice after. She had never met any of the other knights, but she recognized some from her brother's descriptions. The one with two swords was Lancelot. Arthur was the one who commanded, you could tell from his posture, and the way his men had looked towards him for orders. She thought she could place Bors as well, a short, stout man who seemed to prefer hand to hand combat to a sword.

The Woads were fighting well, though, not turning back when they saw who they faced. Akira smiled again. She had met the Woads before, too, not to mention their leader, Merlin. He held her in respect, and she did the same for him. She did not kill his people.

She turned her mind back to the battle. Arthur had left one of the Woads alive. Bors walked up to the Bishop's carriage. He turned back to Arthur.

"What a bloody mess."

Arthur looked for himself, before announcing that the man in the carriage was not the Bishop. He turned and spoke to the man who Akira knew to be Bishop Germanius. His Eminence entered the carriage after the body of the unfortunate man chosen to be his decoy had been removed. The knights mounted their horses and continued towards the wall, the Bishop's carriage only a short way behind.

Akira nudged her mare, Myrrah, forward to join the knights. She drew up alongside Arthur.

"You are Arthur, are you not?"

He turned his head to look at her. Most of the other knights turned too, surprised to see a woman in their midst.

"I am. How did you know me?"

"My brother spoke of you when I visited this island before."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Kay. I believe he was one of you."

"Yes, he was. His death was a hard blow to us all. I counted him more as a brother than a knight serving under my command. You are his sister?"

"Yes. My name is Akira."

"Enchanted." Lancelot had dropped back to be level with them.

"And you must be Lancelot? My brother told me a great deal about you as well."

"And what did you hear?"

"Nothing that gives me the slightest inclination to flirt with you." The other knights roared with laughter. Arthur smiled.

"I should introduce you to my other knights. This is Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet, Bors and Tristan." All the others turned to smile at her as Arthur spoke their names. Tristan merely nodded

Gawain fell back to flank Lancelot. "So what do you do here, my lady?"

"I have served Rome for the past fifteen years, as you have. My task is to escort the Bishop to Hadrian's Wall. After that I will be free."

"Will you return home?" This time it was Bors who had spoken.

"I think so. I wish to see if my mother still lives, and my younger sister. You?"

"I'll stay here. All I remember about home is that everyone I know is dead and buried."

"I'll go home, find a beautiful Sarmatian woman, and marry her." Gawain said.

Bors laughed. "A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?"

Akira cleared her throat loudly. She smiled at Bors, who looked apprehensive all of a sudden.

Galahad grinned. "And you, Lancelot?"

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company."

Gawain looked skeptical. "I see. And what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me."

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?"

Akira joined in the laugh that followed. She had missed the company of people who were as unpretentious as she herself. She watched the Wall loom closer. She was almost free.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think! Which knight should I pair her with?**

**Carline**


	2. Chapter 2

**And back again, with the second chapter ! Enjoy, and thanks a million times to those who left reviews.**

**For the pairing, I can't decide. Galahad is out of the question coz he irritates me, as well Dagonet cause he's not good looking enough, Bors coz Vanora'd kill him if he so much as looked at another woman, and Arthur coz he has Guinevere, so that leaves Tristan, Lancelot and Gawain. Help!**

**_Chapter 2_**

She wasn't exactly pretty, Lancelot decided, but there was something about her that made you want to look at her again. Her features were too sharp to be beautiful, and she wasn't as feminine as Vanora and the other women at the fort. He had never met anyone like her. She hardly let any emotion slip, except when she laughed. She was like Tristan in that respect.

He glanced back to where she was talking to Gawain and Galahad. The younger of the two knights was quite taken with her, while Gawain seemed to have reached a point of easy conversation with her. Her eyes danced with laughter at something he had said. Her dark hair was quite long, but drawn back by several braids forming a crown around her head, itmade her look more severe than Lancelot thought she was.Lancelot drew back to join their conversation.

"So what did you do in Rome for fifteen years, my lady? If you don't mind my asking?" Gawain asked.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Pure interest."

"I was an assassin."

All the knights looked stunned. Lancelot found his voice first.

"Why?"

"For the same reason that my brother fought here in Britain, as one of you. To survive."

"Who did you work for?" Arthur demanded, clearly outraged that anyone could order an assassination.

Akira grinned. "You really don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that it would shake your faith in your religion somewhat."

"Who?" he tried again.

"The Pope."

"What!"

"I did warn you."

"I've never liked assassins." Bors grunted, eyeing her balefully. "Cowardly way to kill someone."

"I agree. But if you're told you'll die if you don't kill them, it's much easier to reconcile it to your conscience."

"It doesn't bother you, then?" Tristan spoke for the first time. "Killing someone in cold blood?"

"I try not to think about that part of it." Akira looked at them all, smiling ruefully. "Are you going to hate me for something I was forced to do?"

Lancelot moved his horse next to hers.

"I could never hate a beautiful woman." He smirked at her.

"Charmer. I'm not beautiful, that I do know." Most of the knights laughed at seeing Lancelot losing a battle of words to a woman for a second time. Tristan smiled slightly.

"We don't hate you, my lady. It just came as a surprise, that's all." Galahad attempted to smooth things over. He was rewarded by a smile from Akira.

By this time they had reached the fort. Arthur and Lancelot led the way through the gates. A stable hand stepped forward and was duly greeted by the two knights. Akira dismounted and handed Myrrah over to the nearest stable boy. She stood with the knights as the Bishop descended from his carriage. He immediately requested to speak with the knights, and motioned for Akira to follow. She did so, but not after throwing a contemptuous glance at him. He looked outraged, but she didn't care. It was good to let people like this know that they didn't control everything. He was too scared of her to do anything.

* * *

Akira stood behind the Bishop, eyes cast down, listening carefully to everything that was said. She started when His Eminence requested a private audience with Arthur.

"We have no secrets." Arthur said immediately.

Lancelot was the next to speak. "Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." One by one they all left, until only Akira remained.

"You too, girl. Leave." She nodded, expertly hiding her anger at being dismissed in such an offhand manner.

She followed the knights to the tavern, listening to their joking, smiling every now and then. On entering, they were immediately approached by a woman Akira remembered well from her past visits.

"Hello Van."

Vanora looked surprised for a second, then her brow cleared. "Kira! It's been, what, five years?"

"Six, last time I checked."

"Good to see you. Come sit down and tell me what you've been doing with yourself."

Akira followed Vanora to a table, ignoring the amused glances of the knights, who quickly came to join them.

Bors cut in on their discussion. "How do you two know each other?"

Vanora turned back to him, looking annoyed at having her conversation interrupted. "Kira danced in this tavern one night about eleven years ago."

Lancelot smirked. "You can dance?" he asked Akira.

"All women can dance."

"I haven't had much opportunity to see a woman dance. You'll have to perform for us later."

"Perhaps."

Galahad grinned. "And Vanora will sing."

"If I have time, I'm working."

"I notice that didn't stop you sitting down to have a conversation with the lady." Gawain teased.

"Would you all please stop calling me a lady? An assassin does not qualify for the term. And don't look so shocked, Vanora has known for eleven years what I was."

Vanora laughed and moved off to serve someone else.

* * *

**Long chapter! Usually I only do two pages, this one's three! I would really appreciate help with the pairing. Thanks in advance. I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Carline**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've made my decision concerning the pairing. Akira will be paired with... but if I told you that there'd be no point you reading the fic. You'll find out sooner or later. Teehee.**

**Reviews :**

**Taurus 07 : All of my fics are Suish. I didn't like King Arthur that much the first time round either, but I liked it a lot the second time. I think it was coz when I first saw it, I was expecting the same usual mythical stuff, and instead I got a historical take on it.**

**Elfvamp1-13-97 : Couldn't agree more!**

**Knightmaiden : Keep reading and you'll find out!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Tristan watched Akira closely over the evening. He could see the same mask on her face as he had so often worn himself. Emotionless. Not quite as detached as him himself, but there nonetheless. She laughed with the men, but the laughter never seemed to entirely quell the look of wariness that haunted her eyes perpetually.

He looked over to where she was watching the usual contest of knife throwing between Gawain and Galahad. As he watched, Bors' eldest son ran out from behind his mother towards Akira.

"Kira!" She turned to look at him, a genuine smile illuminating her features.

"Hi Gilly."

The boy got straight down to business. "Last time you were here you promised you'd teach me how to throw a knife properly."

"Well, I don't know... I think one of the knights should teach you... Galahad perhaps?" She grinned as he missed the target entirely. "Maybe not."

"I want you to teach me! You're even better than Tristan!"

"Oh really?" Akira turned in her seat to look at the scout. "I can't say it's surprising. He's probably much better than me with any other weapon."

Tristan got to his feet, walked over to just behind where she was sitting and without any warning threw his knife at the target. It hit exactly in the center. Akira grinned, removed a knife from her belt and threw it almost lazily. It landed in the butt of Tristan's. Gilly grinned.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

Akira grinned back at him, before shifting her gaze to Tristan. "I aim for the middle."

Gawain frowned. "That's what Tristan always says."

"You forget that my brother told me about you."

Gilly eyed her disparagingly. "You're trying to get out of teaching me, aren't you?"

"For as long as possible." She grinned again. "Alright, come here."

She pulled her knife and threw Tristan's back at him. He caught it with no apparent difficulty. She looked at him with a grudging respect then turned back to Gilly, pulling another knife out of her belt.

"Alright, first things first, you need to know how to hold it. I find it easier to hold it by the blade to throw it. Take the tip in between your forefinger and thumb. Don't let it sway... And throw it."

He did as she said. The knife hit barely an inch from the center. Galahad whistled. Akira smiled.

"That's quite good for a beginner. You'd make a good assassin."

Her words caused instant uproar from Bors. He only quieted down when Vanora came back over to them.

"So are you going to dance or not?" she asked. Akira considered for a second, then smiled. "Why not?"

She made her way to the middle of the room while Vanora brought out an old wooden flute. Akira raised her eyebrows. "That thing had better be in tune, Van."

All eyes in the suddenly silent tavern were now focused on Akira.

Vanora started playing. Akira raised her hands above her head. She began her dance slowly, then moved faster and faster with the music. Her feet flickered in the intricate steps of her dance, and her arms wove patterns in the air.

Tristan felt himself stop breathing. Next to him, Lancelot's jaw was hanging open and Galahad's face was growing redder by the second. Dagonet and Bors watched with an amused but admiring detachment. Gawain was eyeing her appreciatively.

Akira whirled on the spot, stopping abruptly, then sinking back into the cadence of the music, which grew steadily slower, then stopped entirely. The tavern exploded with cheers. The knights were slower to react. Akira made her way back over to them.

"You can shut your mouth now." She smirked slightly at Lancelot.

* * *

**Please review, but the first person who tells me flutes didn't exist then will be summarily executed. Without a trial.**

**Carline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to punk monkey and Elfvamp1-13-97 for their reviews, you guys are the best! **

_**Chapter 4**_

Akira's words shook them out of the daze they'd been in.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Gawain asked her.

"A friend of mine in Rome taught me."

Vanora came up to them, smiling broadly. "Why do you always dance like that? You know what it does to every man in the room!"

"But that's the fun of it, Van! First you drive them crazy, then you hold them off with your knives." She cast a sidelong glance at Bors. "One of these days I'll show you how to do it."

Vanora smiled. "They look a little dazed, don't they? I'll go get some ale. That usually wakes them up."

Lancelot smirked slightly. "What do you mean when you said your dancing drives most men crazy? Note that none of us have made any attempts on your virtue."

"Yet."

"Well there is that, of course."

Bors grinned. "Can't have you outdoing my Van." He proceeded to the bar, to pull Vanora into the center of the room. "Shut up! Vanora will sing."

Vanora smiled at Akira.

"_Land of bears and land of eagles,_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing,_

_Land that calls us ever homewards,_

_We will go home, across the mountains..._"

Akira felt tears forming in her eyes. Her brother would never go home. She'd never see him again. His death suddenly felt more real, as she got to know the other knights. They seemed to be similarly affected.

Vanora trailed off.

"Arthur!" Jols' voice cut across the end of the song.

Akira watched as Arthur gave the knights what seemed to be extremely bad news. Arthur looked over and beckoned to her. She crossed the room to join them.

"The Bishop has ordered you to come with us to help a Roman family stuck on the other side of the Wall. We leave at first light."

Akira frowned. "Are you sure you don't just want me to go stick a knife in him?"

Tristan grinned. "It's a thought."

Arthur glared at him before answering. "No. He was a friend of my father's."

"So?"

"So don't kill him. Are you coming or not?"

"Seven against thousands of Saxons aren't very good odds. Eight isn't much better, but I guess I'll come with you anyway, on the condition that you treat me as an equal, not as a lady that needs protecting. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Very well."

Akira nodded and turned away to her quarters. Tomorrow wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Akira woke a few hours before dawn, as she usually did. She rolled out of her bunk and started pulling clothes on any old how. She hated mornings. She smiled slightly as she strapped her curved sword onto her back. Usually all she needed was a knife for a job, or a bow and a quiver of arrows. A sword was too cumbersome for stealth, and stealth was necessary in her profession. 

When she reached the stables after taking several wrong turns, she found three of the stable hands and most of the knights trying to calm Myrrah. She groaned. She had forgotten to tell them not to go anywhere near her. As she watched, Tristan appeared out of another doorway. He paused to take stock of the situation, then walked over calmly, snapped Myrrah on the nose, and grabbed her reins.

Akira decided it was time to show herself. "Consider that a compliment. Usually the only one she lets anywhere near her is me. She obviously likes you, though I can't for the life of me figure out why."

Tristan raised his eyebrows. "She's much too spirited for a lady to ride."

"She's fine. I've had her ever since I was old enough to reach the saddle. She hasn't let me down yet."

"If you say so." He handed her the reins and walked over to his own horse.

An hour later, the knights and Akira thundered out of the fort and through the gates, led by Arthur.

* * *

**I'm on a roll with this fic! All you have to do now is click on the little button that says Submit Review on the bottom of this page and you're done!**

**Carline**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Elfvamp1-13-97 (as usual), Celosia, KnightMaiden and Morwen12 for their reviews, I can't actually believe how well I'm doing with this fic. Only 5 chapters too...**

_**Chapter 5**_

They had ridden for the entire day. Akira was starting to feel a little drowsy when they entered the woods, but she shook herself back awake almost immediately. The Woads may have liked her, but she wasn't sure whether their courtesy would extend to the knights as well. Somehow she doubted it.

Arthur had drawn to a halt up ahead.

"Woads. They're tracking us." Tristan stated it so matter-of-factly that she began to suspect he was suicidal.

Arthur wasn't nearly as self-controlled. "Where?"

"Everywhere."

Akira nudged her horse to stand next to Arthur, drawing her bow as she did so. "What now?"

"We continue."

An arrow buzzed past just in front of him, drawing some barbed wire behind it. Akira plunged off in another direction, hearing the knights follow her as she did.

After a few minutes of milling around in the dark, the knights and Akira were forced into a clearing. She sighed. She had tried to avoid this. Arthur was so close to trusting her.

She turned to the knights. "Put down your weapons." They stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Put them down or we're all dead."

She turned to face the nearest Woad, speaking in his language to make sure he understood. "_You, go find Merlin. Tell him Akira needs to see him._" The Woad didn't move. "_Move! Now!_"

He turned and ran off into the woods. She looked at the bowmen in the trees. "_Put your bows down or suffer the displeasure of Merlin._" She heard several clatters as they complied.

She suddenly found a sword point at her throat. Excalibur. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked angrily.

"I'm trying to get us out of this mess alive." The sword was suddenly guided away from her throat by a staff.

"Akira. We have not seen you for several years." Merlin smiled slightly.

"Duty, my friend. Although maybe I was right to stay away if this is the welcome I get when I do come back."

"Your companions have spilt Woad blood. Their lives are forfeit."

"You remember that time I saved your life, Merlin?"

"Yes."

"You said then that you owed me a favor. I think now would be a good time to call it in."

"I cannot allow that."

"In that case we'll do it the hard way." She turned to the knights. "Arm yourselves."

Tristan smiled. She was playing a very dangerous game.

"Well, Merlin? I'm fairly certain that my friends and I can take down a good number of your men before we die. I don't think you'll lose more than fifty or so, even we have our limits. How many men do you have?"

"Enough."

"Merlin, my point is that you have a choice. Either you order your men to attack and we slaughter your people, or you let us pass and we avoid unnecessary bloodshed. I'll let you decide."

Merlin frowned. "I knew I should have had you killed before you grew to be too great a threat to us."

"A foolish mistake, indeed."

"I have already lost my daughter. I do not wish to lose another friend. You may pass."

"Thank you... old friend."

She motioned to Arthur to lead, bringing up the rear as they continued their journey.

* * *

Arthur was having trouble keeping himself under control. 

"Arthur, it's quite simple. I didn't want to have to fight them, so I talked our way out of it. More to the point, it avoided losing any of your knights."

"The Woads are savages! They care for no-one but their own!" Arthur practically screamed at her.

"That's a Roman prejudice. I've spent a good deal of time with the Woads. I know most of the influential people in their community. I even know Merlin's daughter. We're quite good friends. They're simple, unpretentious, and they have absolutely no scruples. I fit in rather well." She considered him for a moment. "Why do you hate Woads so much?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Arthur, please. Whatever they did to you, surely it's better not to have to fight your way every single time? Save it for the Saxons, because I don't know them very well, so I'm afraid I won't be able to talk my way out of that one."

The knights laughed. Arthur relaxed slightly.

"I need to get an idea of how well you fight, though."

Galahad grinned. "I'm sure Akira could persuade some of the more boisterous Woads to come back if you like." Akira fixed him with a steely stare. "Or maybe not?"

Lancelot stood up. "I'll fight you, my lady."

Akira sighed. "You're going to insist, I take it?"She asked Arthur.He nodded.

"Ah well." she said gloomily.

"How about we lay a bet on the outcome of the fight?" Lancelot suggested, his smirk growing more pronounced by the second.

Akira eyed him distrustfully. "What stakes?"

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it there for today. What stakes is Lancelot going to suggest? You can probably guess. Please leave a review on the way out.**

**Carline**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thanks to Elfvamp1-13-97, Morwen12 and KnightMaiden for their reviews (this sound familiar to anyone?). I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

**_Chapter 6_**

"Well let's see. If I win, you let me kiss you..."

"Bastard."

"That's not the sort of language a lady should use."

Akira raised her eyebrows, then unleashed a string of expletives at him, concerning his parentage, a few animals and the probable nature of his future descendants. Her choice of language was colorful, to say the least. None of it was the sort of language a lady should use. His face went pale several times.

"I don't even know what some of those words mean." Arthur commented when she had finished.

"I would be very surprised if you did." Gawain grinned. "Most civilized people don't use that kind of words."

Bors was having problems staying upright. "You curse very nicely, Kira!" He continued to chortle quietly. Nobody chose to comment on his use of her nickname.

"I've had several opportunities to practice. Roman's have very sensitive ears, and it's kind of fun to see how long they stay in the same room when I start swearing. I once cursed for a good ten minutes to a particularly stubborn Senator." She sighed." Happy days."

Lancelot had obviously recovered. "So are you going to fight me or not?"

"I suppose so, if only for the pleasure of seeing your face when you lose." She observed laconically.

He smirked. "My, aren't we confident?"

"One way or another I've never lost a fight. I don't plan to start now." She walked over to her horse and unsheathed her curved blade. "Let's get this over with."

Lancelot pulled his twin swords out of their sheaths on his back. "Very well."

The other knights quickly moved out of the space between them. The two circled each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Lancelot lunged suddenly. Akira danced out of the way and hit him hard on the hand with the flat of her blade. He straightened, surprised at her choice of tactic. She didn't seem like the type to defend only, and never attack. Her face split in a grin, almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

She slashed her sword down. Lancelot wasn't quite as agile as she was, but he managed to parry her stroke nonetheless. The fight began to get a little more serious.

Tristan watched with a cool detachment. The girl was good. A little rusty on style, but that was to be expected as she hadn't used her sword properly for several years. She seemed to be at least as good as Lancelot, but she made none of the mistakes that he did. She was a survivor.

Then, just as the knights were preparing to laugh themselves into stitches at Lancelot being beaten by a woman, Akira made a mistake. She lunged a fraction of a centimeter to far. Lancelot knocked her sword out of her hand and backed her up against a tree.

"I think I just won, my lady." He smirked again, moving his face closer to hers. "I believe you owe me a kiss."

Akira rolled her eyes and kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over and she sent him flying with a well aimed punch to the nose. The knights exploded into laughter.

"Never assume you've one a fight until your opponent surrenders, Sir knight." Akira chuckled. "Particularly if that opponent is me."

Lancelot glared at her. The rest of the knights, including Arthur, were speechless with laughter.

"Of course, you haven't surrendered yet." She looked at him with perfectly straight face. "We could carry on, if you'd like..."

Lancelot opened his mouth and began to form some of the worst swearwords any of them had ever heard.

"That's really not very nice, Lancelot. You should know better than to swear at a lady, it's very bad manners."

His eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair. "That's a little unfair, don't you think!"

"I'm a woman, Lancelot. I get to do all sorts of unfair things and you can't do anything about it because you're too chivalrous to object."

He stared at her helplessly.

She grinned and sat back down by Myrrah. "I'd like to get some sleep now, if that's all right with you." She said to the knights. They got themselves under control.

"Oh and Lancelot? If you come anywhere near me tonight, I'll remove your ability to bed a woman. Permanently."

With that she curled up and pulled her cloak over herself.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing that chapter immensely! Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it as much as I did! **

**Carline**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Knightmaiden for her review, much appreciated, believe me.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Arthur, the knights and Akira thundered up to the gates of the Roman house.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gates." Arthur shouted in response to the challenge from the walls.

Akira glanced at the Roman who came out of the villa. He was a short, fat man who looked as if he'd never done a day's work in his life.

"It is a miracle you have come! Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights" He tried to pat the nose of Galahad's horse, but the beast shied away before he could touch it. Akira grinned. Clever horse. The man continued. "You have fought the Woads, vile creatures!"

Arthur ignored this. "Our orders are to evacuate you immediately."

"But that is impossible."

Arthur looked around. "Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto." Came the answer from the walls. Looking up, Akira saw a boy with dark hair and pale skin.

"Alecto is my son," Marius said, looking outraged. "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well, now you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot cut in, looking impatient.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur informed the Roman.

Marius looked surprised for a moment, then said matter-of-factly. "Then Rome will send an army."

"They have." Arthur told him. "Us. We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave." Marius looked about him. "All of you! Get back to work!" He told the serfs who had come to see the arrival of the knights.

Arthur dismounted and walked over to Marius. "If I fail to bring you and your son back my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with us even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you there myself." He turned to the woman. "Lady, my men are hungry."

The woman touched her husband's shoulder, silently asking permission. He nodded curtly. "Go." He turned and stalked back into the house, Alecto not far behind him. Arthur turned back to his knights.

"Tristan, we need to know how far away the Saxons are. Find them."

The scout nodded and turned his horse. Akira looked at Arthur. "I'll go too."

Arthur looked faintly surprised for a second, then nodded. She turned her horse and followed Tristan.

* * *

Akira rode behind Tristan, her eyes scanning the surrounding land. Tristan held his hand up suddenly.

"Saxons." He whispered. "Over there." He pointed towards eight fast approaching specks in the distance.

"Scouts." Akira drew her bow and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She caught Tristan's surprised gaze calmly. "What? There are only eight of them and we can probably pick off at least four before they even get close."

Tristan grinned and drew his bow. He barely took the time to aim before he let his arrow fly. It took the closest Saxon in the neck. Akira smiled. "Not bad."

She took longer to aim than Tristan, but the result was much the same. Four of the Saxons were dead before the group got too close to make shooting advisable. The remaining four threw themselves at the two Sarmatians.

Tristan and Akira dismounted and drew their swords. A few minutes later, the rest of the Saxon scouting party was either dead or dying. Akira went round plunging a knife into the necks of those who weren't already dead. Tristan raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I think it's preferable not to let them know we're here. If we did they'd go faster and we'd never get away." She said defensively.

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

Akira and Tristan rode back into the grounds of the villa to find most of the serfs gone and the rest waiting to leave with Arthur and the knights.

The scout rode up to Arthur and spoke with him for a few minutes. When he'd finished, Arthur stood in silence for a moment, then walked over to a small building that was being bricked by some monks.

"Move." Akira heard him say. "Move!"

She watched as Dagonet destroyed the wall and kicked in the door. Arthur, Lancelot and Gawain entered the building with him. A few minutes later Arthur came out, carrying a woman. Akira's eyes widened. She dismounted and ran over to where Arthur had set her down.

"Guinevere."

* * *

**That chapter was really difficult to write. Please review, and if any of the people whose fics are on my favorites list are reading this, please update!**

**Carline**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long, we just went back to school and seeing as we have major exams at the end of the year, all the teachers have seen fit to give us more homework than anyone can humanely manage. Bloody teachers, I ask you!**

**Reviews :**

**Loz : Isn't that what the disclaimer's for?**

**Morwen12, LANCELOTTRISTANBABY, KnightMaiden and Elfvamp1-13-97: I love you all, you guys are the best!**

_**Chapter 8**_

The Woad woman looked up at Akira, and a small smile lit her face slightly.

"Kira." She whispered, her voice croaky from lack of use. "What...?"

"Don't. You'll hurt your voice. I'll explain later."

Guinevere nodded slowly, her eyes racked with pain, and drank from the water skin Arthur offered her.

"What are you doing!" Marius' voice made itself heard. Arthur stood up.

"What is this madness?" He spat, clearly furious.

"They are all pagans here!" Marius returned.

"So are we." Galahad said sharply.

Marius ignored him. "They refused to do the task that God has set for them. They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs." Arthur was becoming angrier by the second.

"You are a Roman, and a Christian... You understand... You!" He slapped his wife across the face. "You kept them alive!" Akira's face turned thunderous. She had no use for a man who hit his own wife.

Arthur punched Marius straight in the face. The mercenary guards stepped forward, but were stopped by Marius. The fat Roman looked up at Arthur, who held Excalibur at his throat.

"When we reach Rome, you will be punished for this heresy!"

Arthur looked down at him. "Perhaps I should just kill you now and seal my fate." Marius took the hint.

"I was willing to die with them, just to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." One of the monks said.

Arthur looked up at him. "Then I shall grant his wish." He said. "Wall them back up."

"Arthur..." Tristan tried.

"I said wall them up!" Arthur interrupted him. The people from the village pushed the two monks back into the dungeon.

Akira followed Arthur, who had picked up Guinevere and proceeded to the wagons. She climbed in beside her and made her comfortable, before getting out of the confined space and mounting her horse. She saw Dagonet enter the same wagon with the little boy, whose arm had been broken by the monks, on Marius' orders. Her forehead creased with hate, and she spurred Myrrah on to ride ahead of the rest of the party.

* * *

The wind blew from the north, strong and icy, that got through the folds of Akira's cloak, biting at her skin. The sky above was grey, and it was snowing lightly.

Arthur rode up beside her. "The girl is awake, if you want to go see her." He told her. "Who is she, anyway?"

Akira grinned. "You remember I told you I knew Merlin's daughter?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "It's her?"

Akira nodded. "I'll go see her. She's probably dying for an explanation of why I'm in Britain, north of the Wall, with a ragtag bunch of knights in the freezing cold and snowinstead of assassinating a rich Roman Senator or two in a nice, warm villa in Rome." She grinnedagain and dropped back to the wagon. Guinevere smiled at her.

"Nice to see you, Kira."

"You too, Gwen."

"So, are you going to explain?"

"Why I'm here? Because I was told to accompany the Sarmatian knights on their last mission by the Pope."

Guinevere considered the information for a minute, then nodded. "Fair enough."

"How's your hand?"

"I'll live."

"You should get some rest. Dungeons aren't the best place to sleep in."

"How do you know?"

"Experience."

* * *

**Finally, got that done! Please review, you know you want to!**

**Carline **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to everyone who left reviews. For Wings as Eagles, I put Akira at about 13 when she left Sarmatia, so she'd be about 28 now. Tristan, Arthur and Lancelot, maybe 29-30ish, Dagonet and Bors, 33-34? Gawain would be about 31 and Galahad 26. If anyone sees any gaping holes in that, let me know and I'll alter my mentality slightly. And I'm sooooooo glad you lot like Akira. Cheers!**

**_Chapter 9_**

Akira slipped back into the camp sometime later that evening. They had stopped for the night in a slightly protected clearing. She made her way over to Arthur, running over her report in her mind. Tristan was still out there, he'd said to tell Arthur he'd return the next morning, but he'd sent Akira back to inform Arthur of the Saxon's position.

Arthur looked up as she approached. "Well?" He asked.

"They've made camp about twenty leagues north. They'll start moving again as soon as it's light tomorrow. They sent out scout parties, but Tristan and I took care of those."

"Where is Tristan?"

"He said to tell you that he'd stay out for the night. They might do something unexpected."

"Very well. And you?"

"I'll stay here for the night. I'm not as used to lack of sleep as the rest of you." She raised an eyebrow slightly. "If that's alright with you, commander?"

He grinned. "Go get some sleep, Kira." Akira smiled at the expression of trust evidentin the use of her nickname. She bowed.

"Yes, sir."

She moved over to one of the wagons. Fulcinia, Marius' wife, came over to her and smiled.

"I've just bathed Guinevere, my lady. The water is still warm, so if you wish..."

Akira smiled gratefully. "That would be wonderful, thank you." She followed the Roman woman over to one of the tents. Lancelot watched her enter and quickly looked away. Guinevere was one thing, but Akira... No, he valued his life.

* * *

Akira woke suddenly next morning, jerked out of sleep by a shout from Marius. She grabbed her sword and got out of the wagon, to find Marius holding a knife to the boy Lucan's throat. Dagonet was struggling against two of the mercenary guards. Akira's eyes narrowed, pulling a knife out of her waistband and throwing it into the nearest guards heart, just as an arrow flew through the air and hit Marius in the stomach. Guinevere strode into the clearing, nocking an arrow. She was followed by Arthur and Lancelot. Lancelot smirked. 

"You hand seems to be better."

Arthur raised Excalibur to point at the faces of the remaining guard who had attacked Dagonet.

"You have a choice." He said grimly. "You help, or you die."

The guard dropped his sword almost immediately, and shouted for the rest of the guards to do the same.

Tristan rode into the clearing.

"How many did you kill?" Bors yelled at him.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day." Bors grinned.

The scout turned to Arthur and dropped a crossbow at his feet. "Armor piercing. They're close, we have no time."

Arthur nodded. "You ride ahead. Kira, go with him."

Akira turned and grabbed the rest of her weapons from her pack, pushing knives into various sheaths about her person, and looping a silk cord into her belt. She strapped her sword to her back and attached her bow and quiver to her saddle.

"Let's go." She pulled herself up onto her horse and followed Tristan out of the clearing. The guards seemed surprised at a woman under arms, but they chose not to pass comment.

Arthur started giving orders, and everyone jumped into action. The villagers picked up their few belongings and started out of the clearing, while Jols gave directions for loading the wagons. Alecto stared at the dead body of his father for a moment, then turned on his heel and climbed into one of the wagons, his mother close behind him.

The rest of the knights mounted their horses and followed the two scouts on the road south. Arthur waited to see the wagons started, then fell in beside the wagon that Guinevere was riding in. Guinevere watched him for a second, before he grew uncomfortable under her stare, and moved ahead to talk to Alecto.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"He wasn't a good father."

"Perhaps not, but it is hard to lose one so close."

"You too lost your father?"

"Yes, but a man in Rome, called Pelagius, a man teaching that all men are free and equal, has taken his place in some measure."

The Roman boy's face saddened. "He's dead. Bishop Germanius and the Pope had him excommunicated and killed. A public execution. The Rome you speak of...doesn't exist."

Arthur pulled away, his face creased with horror and pain.

* * *

**There we go, another chapter, and so much quicker than the last one. I know, I completely changed the conversation between Arthur and Alecto, but I couldn't remember the film that well. Sorry for the shortness, and I promise I will have the battle on the ice in the next chapter, which might take some time. Please feel free to e-mail my teachers with all complaints.**

**Carline **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank-you to all my reviewers, plus all those people who have this fic on their favorites list and/or author alert list. You are my favorite people in the world (seconded closely by Mom, cos she's making dinner). Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 10_**

Tristan and Akira only just pulled their horses to a halt in time to avoid skidding on the icy lake. The scout looked back at the assassin.

"We'll have to cross it, there's no other way." He told her curtly.

She nodded once, her eyes on the ice in front of them. "You think it'll hold?"

"We have no choice."

"I wasn't disputing that, merely asking if you think we'll make it."

"Possibly. If we're careful."

Akira looked at the ice for a moment longer, then wheeled her horse round and turned to return to the caravan. "Arthur isn't going to like this."

"He doesn't have to." Tristan retorted. Akira grinned at him, and spurred Myrrah back across the path the wagons were taking, Tristan not far behind.

* * *

They arrived back at the wagons in time to see Arthur conclude what seemed to be a stormy discussion with Guinevere. Akira rode up to her, leaving Tristan to report to Arthur. 

"What did you say to him?"

"I'm trying to get him to help us hold the Wall against the Saxons." Guinevere answered.

"In those exact words?"

"No... I'm trying to convince him that he belongs here, in Britain, not in Rome."

"You're trying to rope him into a war that doesn't concern him in the least way." Akira surmised.

"You make it sound awfully mercenary."

"Isn't it?"

"No! I'm trying to keep my people alive!"

"At the cost of the knights' lives."

"Of course not. I just need Arthur. The knights do not belong here. He does."

"Are you blind, Gwen? What Arthur leads, the knights will follow, sooner or later. You're trying to get them killed."

"Why do you care!"

Akira turned to face her, her eyes smoldering. "Because my brother also died for a cause not his own. How many of the knights who have died have family waiting for them at home, Guinevere? How many more will be killed if you make them fight your war?"

"They are free to make their own choices!"

"Then let Arthur make his choice as well."

Akira dug her heels into Myrrah's flanks, driving the horse to the head of the column. The knights were all up ahead, already on the ice, sounding it out, avoiding the weak spots. She dismounted and followed them.

They were almost on the other side of the lake when the noise of the Saxons' drums filled their ears. Arthur turned round to face the knights.

"Knights..." he began.

Bors grinned. "Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan said.

"It would be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain added.

"We'd finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad smirked.

Dagonet smiled. "Here. Now."

Lancelot stayed silent.

Akira shook her head. "Eight against two hundred... Very bad odds."

Arthur looked at her. "You're going ahead with the wagons."

"Arthur, quite frankly, if you want to survive this, you'll take all the help you can get! You'll need me before this is over, if only for healing those who are wounded during the fight."

Lancelot looked skeptical. "You speak as if it's a foregone conclusion that we'll win."

"It's my experience that if you go into a fight thinking you'll lose, you will. Plus people with defeatist attitudes irritate me."

Arthur looked at her for a second longer, then turned and gave instructions to Ganis. Most of their conversation was lost on the wind, but Akira distinctly caught the words: "You're eight against two hundred!"

"Nine." Guinevere made her way over to stand by Akira. "You could use another bow."

* * *

**Yes, I know I said I'd put the battle in this chapter, but the conversation between Guinevere and Akira got a bit out of hand on me. I put that in cos Guinevere had always irritated me, whether she's in the books or the film. She has this really annoying holier-than-thou attitude that really bugs me. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Carline**

**P.S. And yes, the battle will be in the next chapter. Hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we are, back again with yet another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, you really made my day!**

_**Chapter 11**_

The knights watched as the Saxon army made it's way out onto the ice. Akira shivered in the wind. So many against so few... They were never going to make it.

She sighed as an odd thought struck her. This would be the first time she'd ever killed anyone for nothing. She shook her head, ridding herself of unwanted thoughts, and occupied herself fitting an arrow to her bow.

"You look frightened." Lancelot said. Akira turned around to look at him, only to find he was talking to Guinevere. "There are a large amount of lonely men out there."

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." Akira grinned. Lancelot looked disconcerted.

The Saxon army in front of them stopped. Akira heard the leader give an order, then an archer stepped out and fired a single arrow at them. It fell short a hundred meters away from where the knights were standing.

Arthur smirked. "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." The two knights drew their bows and aimed into the sky.

"We're far out of range." Guinevere protested.

Arthur just smiled. All of the arrows found their mark. The Saxon army started again across the ice.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster." Arthur commanded.

Akira lifted her bow, aimed and fired.

A few minutes later, the Saxons figured out what the knights were trying to do, and made a desperate effort to make their troops hold the ranks, with little effect.

"It's not going to break." Arthur said, his voice tinged with panic. "Fall back and prepare for combat."

Akira dropped her bow and drew her long curved sword. The blade hissed slightly as it left it's scabbard.

"Dag!" She looked up at Bors' shout, to see Dagonet run forward onto the ice, holding an axe. She felt her blood run cold as she realized what he meant to do.

"Cover him!" Arthur shouted.

Akira picked up her bow and started firing arrows as fast as she knew how. Dagonet was bringing his axe down on the ice rhythmically, trying to break it.

Arthur made his way out onto the ice holding a shield, but he didn't reach Dagonet in time. A crossbow bolt hit the Sarmatian in the chest. Even from where she was standing, Akira could see that the wound was serious, possibly fatal. She searched the ranks of the Saxon warriors, until her eyes fell on the one she was looking for. She raised her bow, taking careful aim this time. If she missed, she wouldn't get another chance at the shot. She released the arrow, watching it soar through the air, piercing the Saxon leader's throat. He looked stunned, as did his warriors, staring at the feathered shaft in the neck of their commander.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Bors had pulled Dagonet off the ice, and were desperately trying to keep him awake. Akira dropped her bow and ran over to them, her fingers tugging at the herb pouch at her waist as she ran. She dropped to her knees beside Dagonet, pulling his shirt open to see the wound. She spread the contents of her pouch out on the snowy ground and thrust a water skin at Guinevere.

"Go fill that up from the lake." She commanded, not listening to the answer. "Tristan, there's a powder with an extremely acrid smell in the leather pouch. Open it and put some water in it. It should form a paste." The scout nodded, his fingers fumbling with the strings of the bag.

Akira placed her hand firmly on Dagonet's chest, pushing down slightly. "Bors, hold him down."

He did as she said, tears running down his face. She pulled at the bolt, pleased to see that it didn't resist. It hadn't caught his heart or lungs. The bolt came free easily. Dagonet twitched slightly. Akira frowned. They were losing him.

Tristan touched her shoulder, holding out the pouch of bright yellow paste. She took it, pressing some into the wound, which started healing before their eyes. Guinevere reappeared next to her, holding the skin. Akira took it and poured some water into Dagonet's mouth. He coughed and spluttered, and Akira grinned.

"Welcome back, sir knight." Dagonet smiled back for a second, before falling unconscious again. The other knights breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"Just a few tricks Merlin taught me." Akira smiled ruefully. "You don't object, I hope?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Not really, no."

"He needs to stay fairly quiet for a few days. Bors, he'll have to ride in front of you. Can you manage?" Akira asked.

"Of course." Bors grinned. "Small price to pay considering we could have lost him." He turned and mounted his horse, pulling Dagonet up in front of him, then turned back to look at Akira. "Thank you."

Akira just smiled, then turned on her heel, gathered her pouch and mounted Myrrah.

Arthur gave an order and they all rode out of the vicinity of the lake, leaving the Saxons behind them.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? That's my first proper battle scene, so commentary will be much appreciated.**

**Carline **


	12. Chapter 12

**God I'm so sorry... This didn't take very long to write, I just didn't get round to posting it. Bloody computer had a virus... Cheers to all those who reviewed, you are the best people in the world and I love you all.**

_**Chapter 12**_

Arthur cantered into the fort at the Wall, the knights and Akira right behind him. The caravan followed them a short time after and Bishop Germanius made his appearance, frantically searching for Alecto.

"Alecto!" on seeing the Roman boy. "Come, let me see you!"

Alecto looked surprised for a second, then came forward to greet the Bishop.

Akira dismounted, exchanging glances with the knights at the Bishop's cheerful manner. She turned to one of the Roman legionaries. "You, go and make sure there's a bed free in the hospital. Make sure it's warm and there's no drafts." she commanded calmly. He left almost immediately.

His Eminence looked scandalized. "It is not your place to give orders to my soldiers!"

"So you'd prefer me to let Bors kill you for almost getting one of the knights killed? That is easily arranged." The knights grinned at her.

The Bishop chose to ignore her and beckoned to another legionary. "Your papers."

Lancelot moved forward and took the papers, handing them to each knights as he went past. Akira didn't get one. She raised her eyebrows at the Bishop.

He sneered. "I will keep your papers until you have escorted me back to Rome. It is the Pope's orders."

Akira moved closer to him. "I don't give a sod what the Pope wants. Where are my papers?"

The Bishop nodded and two of the legionaries stepped up behind her and held their swords to her throat. Akira grinned. "Fool."

In one swift movement she drew a dagger from a shoulder holster and sliced it across one of the legionaries throats. The second backed away, only to find himself next to Tristan. The knight drew his sword and the legionary backed away again, stopping only when he felt a silk cord around his throat. It tightened and the legionary felt a knee in the small of his back, forcing his neck against the cord, effectively strangling him.

Akira removed the cord from his throat and Tristan sheathed his sword again. The Bishop's eyes were wide as he removed a roll of parchment from his robes, handing it to her, shaking all the while.

Akira smirked and headed to the hospital, followed closely by Bors. She entered to find Vanora already there, tending to Dagonet. The Briton looked up as they entered, she stood up and went over to Bors, who led her out of the room, while Akira sat down on the bed and examined the knight.

"He'll be alright. Just needs some rest." She announced to the healer, turning to leave again as Bors and Vanora came back.

Akira made her way back to her room. She entered and started packing her belongings. Tomorrow she would leave.

* * *

A shout echoed above the Wall. Akira ran out of her room, reaching the Wall just after Arthur and Lancelot. She peered over the edge of the Wall, feeling her heart sink when she saw the army camped outside it. She turned around. Arthur seemed to hesitate an instant, before saying : "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." He left abruptly, followed slowly by the other knights.

Akira stared hard at Guinevere, furious with her. The Woad girl returned her stare with out the slightest hint of guilt. "I didn't... Kira, I swear I didn't even mention it after you asked me not to."

The Sarmatian let her gaze drop, before looking back at Guinevere. "We'd better get some sleep. We've got quite a busy day tomorrow."

Guinevere stared back at her. "What? You're staying?"

"Course I'm staying. Can't let you go off and fight on your own, you'll just get yourself killed."

Guinevere nodded, before leaving the Wall. Akira took one last look over the Wall, then made her way back to her room. She sighed, and started unpacking her things. A slight noise by the door made her turn around, dagger in hand, but she stopped when she saw who it was.

"Tristan."

* * *

**Very sorry againfor the short chapter and the long wait! Please forgive me (and review...). For those that don't know why he's in her room, you're more naive than I would have believed possible.**

**Carline**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll try and get this up in as short a time as possible, but no promises. Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

_**Chapter 13**_

Tristan looked around. The room was scattered with odds and ends, and Akira was pushing her saddlebags back into the cupboard.

« What are you doing? »

« I'm staying here. Arthur needs all the help he can get. »

« I thought you wanted to see your family again. »

« I do, but I'm not so selfish as to let my friends die on their own just because I want to go home. »

« Guinevere? »

Akira nodded before turning back around to shove some things into a drawer. She looked questioningly at the scout.

« Why aren't you staying? »

« Because I've had enough of this island. Arthur has maade his choice, and I am sorry for it, but I will not stay and die just for a few Woads. »

« In that case why are you here? »

« I wondered what you would do. »

« And now you know. Anything else I can do for you, my lord? » she asked sarcastically.

Tristan studied her for a moment, then asked. « Why do you care so much for the Woads. They killed your brother. »

« It's for my brother that I'm staying. He would have done the same. »

« How do you know? You haven't seen him for years. »

« Tristan, allow me to say that I know my brother a little better than you do. »

« Perhaps, but he's dead! He's never coming back! Why would you give your life for a dead man! Nothing you can do will bring him back, Kira! »

Akira looked hard at him. « Why do you care so much? What does it matter to you whether I stay or leave? »

Tristan looked at a loss for words. After a few seconds, he turned and left. Akira rolled her eyes. « Men. »

* * *

Akira groaned and pulled herself out of bed. This promised to be one of the worst mornings of her life.

She smiled slightly despite herself as she strapped on her sword, feeling its perfect balance in her hands. She pushed a couple of daggers into her boots and fixed another two on her shoulderblades. Last, she wound a silk cord around her wrist, ready to use if necessary. She looked at herself in the bowl of water standing beside her bed.

She hated this. She didn't enjoy killing. She did what was necessary. All the same, she enjoyed the respect... no, not respect, the fear that came with the job of assassin. She sighed, and poured the water away. She was who she was, and she doubted that anything would be able to change that. She stopped, frowning slightly as she thought of Tristan the night before. She knew perfectly well why he had come. She saw more than other people. In Rome, this had had the effect of everyone believing her to be a witch, but she wasn't. She could just read emotions off people's faces, if necessary.

The scout loved her, that she knew. It was a pity she could not love him back.

* * *

The knights had gathered their belongings and were preparing to leave. None of them looked another in the eye, and when Arthur came in, what little conversation there was was immediately silenced. Arthur walked over to his horse and saddled it, not even speaking to Lancelot.

There was more of a disturbance when Akira walked in, ready for battle. Bors opened his mouth before anyone could stop him.

« What the hell are you doing, Kira? »

« I'm staying. »

« Why? » Galahad broke in.

Akira turned and glared at him as Arthur left the stables. « Because I don't believe in abandoning my friends at the first hint of a problem, or as soon as I can leave. »

Galahad opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again as Gawain dug him in the ribs. Akira grinned as she mounted Myrrah.

« I'm sorry if you disapprove, but this is my choice. I will not let Arthur fight on his own. »

She dug her heels into the mare's flanks, thundering out of the fort like lightning, to join Arthur.

* * *

**Well? (peeps out from behind her computer screen) Are you going to kill me for not pairing her straight off with Tristan, or not? Please review ASAP! The next post might take a while.**

**Carline**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! Cheers to those who reviewed (and there were quite a few of you!), you're the best people in the world, especially seeing as how all of your reviews were positive! Thanks!**

_**Chapter 14**_

Myrrah tossed her head nervously, her mane blowing in the wind. Akira barely noticed. She watched the knights ride away into the smoke coming from the fires the townsfolk had lit.

She didn't feel anything. This was their choice, this was what they wanted, she couldn't change that. But she wished she could.

Arthur, sitting astride a black stallion beside her, turned to look at her.

« Why did you stay? »

Akira smiled before answering. « I heard a lot of things from Vanora when I came to visit, Arthur. My brother died protecting you. I'm not about to ride off and leave you to die. I won't let my brother's death be in vain. » Her smile broke into a grin. « Plus I couldn't let Guinevere fight an entire war without someone to bandage her up afterwards. You've chosen an extremely reckless woman to marry, Arthur. »

If Arthur was surprised that she knew this, he didn't show it.

A yell from below them interrupted their conversation. Akira and Arthur looked down to see Bors, saluting Arthur. When he'd stopped, Arthur hesitated an instant, them raised his sword and returned the salute. Akira watched the knights ride away, watching one of them in particular.

Tristan seemed to feel her gaze on him. He turned in his saddle and looked straight back up at her. They kept eye contact for an instant, them Tristan nodded and turned away. Akira was aware of a vague feeling of loss. She shook it off almost immediately, and turned Myrrah back to face the Wall through which the Saxons would shortly emerge.

Arthur's armor clinked as he turned with her. She wasn't wearing armour, not even a mail shirt. She was covered instead in leather of a deep brown colour, with her hair bound up by a black scarf, and another thin layer of black cloth covered the bottom half of her face, obscuring her features. Only her eyes were visible. She was dressed as an assassin.

* * *

Tristan watched with the other knights as Bors came back. Why had he done that? What would it change? Arthur would die that day, as well as Akira. They were doomed. Why couldn't they see that? Why had they stayed when both only wished to reach their home?

A sudden movement from his mount brought him out of his musings. All five of the knights mounts had shied at the distant sound of drums. Saxon drums. Tristan exchanged glances with the remaining five. Dagonet was still resting.

The scout turned to his hawk, who looked back at him inquisitively until he spoke.

« Hey... You're free. » He launched the bird into the air, only to see it speed back towards the battle. He smiled ruefully, dismounted and removed his armour from the nearest wagon. The other knights joined him quickly, tying on the armour they had grown to know so well over the last fifteen years. Galahad grinned.

« It was almost predictable it was going to end like this. »

* * *

**Oh, sod it... Here's the very short next chapter, I'll try to make the next one much longer. I'm not inspired and I need to rethink the ending a bit. Will post the next chappies as soon as poss. V. sorry to all you wonderful people who have reviewed my fic. Oh, and flame if you like. It doesn't bother me anymore.**

**Carly**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not even going to pretend to have an excuse this time... The plain fact is that I haven't updated anything in over a year, and haven't updated this particular fic for almost two years. I don't really expect anyone to leave a review this time, seeing as I don't really deserve them, but it'd be nice if you would, anyway. **

**To anyone who's actually still reading this : thank you for not giving up on me.**

**To anyone who reviewed the last chapter (or any chapter for that matter) : you are the most marvellous people in the world and I love you...**

_**Chapter 15**_

Arthur watched the Saxon army group together beyond the wall.

"A good number." Akira observed, following his gaze. "They might even have a chance."

Arthur smiled grimly. He knew as well as the woman standing beside him that he had no hope of surviving this day.

"You should have left with the others." He told her. "One more or less cannot make a difference, and you shouldn't have to die for the sake of others."

"Perhaps not..." Akira held his gaze a moment. "In your opinion, Commander, what should we die for? A cause is empty unless it brings material benefit, and money is only useful if you survive, and in my personal experience, fighting for a belief only results in death... What else is there to fight for apart from friends and family?"

0000

Cerdic considered the two approaching warriors from the Roman fort. The one to the left, a man in full armour, with the insignia of a Roman general, was clearly the more important of the two, and on first sight, seemed more dangerous... The other was a woman, with no armour and no distinguishing air of greatness about her.

"A woman?" Cynric laughed from behind him. "They send their womenfolk to defend their forts now? Are all the men dead, then, or are they such cowards as to send those weaker than them to die in their place?"

Cerdic rolled his eyes. "She's no weaker than any man in my army."

Cynric turned to him, puzzled. Cerdic continued to watch the pair approach.

"She can ride, and very few people can handle a sword such as she wears successfully... No, Arthur is the dangerous one, but she is not to be under-estimated."

As the pair drew closer to the gates, he walked forward to meet them, waving away the traitor who had guided them.

"Arthur, wherever I go on this wretched island, I hear your name. Always half whispered, as if you were... a god. All I see is flesh, blood. No more god than the creature you're sitting on."

The Roman looked at him, as if measuring his worth, then said : "Speak your terms, Saxon." The woman beside him remained silent.

"The Romans have left you. What are you fighting for?"

"I fight for a cause beyond Rome's, or your, understanding."

"You come to beg a truce. You should be on your knees."

"I came to see your face, so that I alone may find you on the battlefield and it would be good for you to mark my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth."

As they rode back off towards the gates, Cerdic smiled to himself. "Finally, a man worth killing."

000

"What cause?" Arthur turned at the unexpected question. "You told the Saxon you were fighting for a cause he wouldn't understand. What is it?"

Arthur smiled slightly before answering. "Would you call freedom for an entire people a material benefit?"

"In most cases no, as it can hardly be won in a single battle... This one may prove to be an exception."

"Are you two gonna sit there all day chatting or are we going to get round to killing some Saxons?" Bors' strident tones sounded out from behind them.

The five remaining knights rode up to flank Arthur and Akira. Tristan paused to take stock of his surroundings, then drew his bow and fired a single arrow towards the wall. A man dropped out of a tree near the Saxon army, an arrow through his heart.

Arthur moved forward to stand in front of the rest of them. "Knights! The gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land, it's in us, and in our actions on this day! If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember, that as free men, we chose to make it so!"

000000

The gates opened, and the knights watched as a portion of the Saxon infantry marched through them. Arthur nodded, and they started down the hill, hearing the thud of the Woad arrows on the Saxons ranks as they did so. Within minutes, the Saxons had been decimated, only one man remaining. Bors made to go after him, but was stopped by Tristan.

"Fear is sometimes more useful than death."

"You're a man after my own heart, scout." Akira commented dryly, watching the Saxon stumble through the gates.

Gawain came over to them. "Arthur says to fall back. He has some sort of plan."

"Oh?" Akira raised her eyebrows.

"Apparently it involves fire and a large amount of pain for our Saxon friends." Gawain grinned.

"Good." Bors grunted as he rode off to join Arthur, followed by Gawain, Tristan and Akira.

00000

**Feel free to yell at me for taking this long, I'm well aware I deserve it. Would appreciate a review on the way past, just so I know if anyone's still reading this, otherwise I won't continue it.**

**Carly**


End file.
